Anne-Addict
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Merlin starts dating Arthur who seems a bit obsessed with the fact he comes from Prince Edward Island. Little does he know Arthur might be a giant, secret fan of Anne of Green Gables and slightly addicted to anything and everything to do with the Island.


**Authors Note**: Written for marguerite_26's _Oh Canada Comment Fest _over on livejournal under my account over there "oflittleuse". Quick, unbeta'd oneshot.

* * *

Merlin is introduced to Arthur in the backroom of the Alehouse. The space is packed. Gwen sits on Lancelot's lap, Gwaine hovers over Merlin's shoulder and every table made of barrels is packed with groups trying to escape the blaring music, drunk dancing and impossible crowds.

"Brother dear," Morgana says, propelling Merlin towards Arthur with such force he almost falls into the blonde stranger's lap. Not that that is a bad thing, after all the stranger is ridiculously good looking and had he managed to drag his friends to Reflection instead of Alehouse tonight, he would have been hitting on him within seconds. "This is Merlin. Merlin's from Montague, P. E. I."

He doesn't know why she says it like that, or why his friends start to laugh as if some great joke has been played on him. Afterall, Gwen and Elyan are from Moncton and Gwaine is a Caper. And he knew lot's of people from the Island, like Will and his family! Nothing special about it really.

"Really, P.E.I.?" Arthur asks, and Merlin is sure it is the whiskey shots that make him feel so light-headed under the intensity of Arthur's gaze.

"If you make a joke about potatoes or fishermen I might kick you," Merlin warns, and really, it is only fair to give the guy a heads up.

"No, I love P. E. I.," Arthur stammers out, and dear god, Merlin is sure he sees the guy blush a bit.

"Good," Merlin says. "You from Ontario too?"

"Yes, I grew up in Etobicoke, um, that's in Toronto," Arthur explains.

"Please, I know where Etobicoke is," Merlin scoffs, even though he has no idea what Arthur just said to him. "It's, yeah, Toronto-ish."

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you?" Arthur asks, laughing so hard his head is actually thrown back. He has the most likable neck Merlin has ever seen.

It is not until Arthur is giving him a strange look that Merlin realises he might have accidently said that outloud.

He turns away to quickly continue his previous debate with Gwaine over the latest Moosehead game to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness, when he notices that their table is now empty. He had not even noticed anyone leave. Damn his ninja-like friends abandoning him in his time of need. They know he is socially incompetent around gorgeous men.

"Want to dance?" Arthur asks suddenly.

Taken by surprise, Merlin manages a nod and let's Arthur drag him onto the dance floor. The music is better at the Alehouse: an addictive mix of live band and DJ that somehow blends maritime folk with classic rock, country and top 100 billboard hits into a seamless dance extravaganza. It's only one in the morning and despite the growing crowd, it is still possible to navigate the dance floor. It is easy to spot their friends dancing by the entrance. Arthur stops Merlin from joining them, and in no time they are wrapped around each other dancing, more rubbing against one another. They leave early, not even bothering to say goodbye to their friends as they stumble out onto Brunswick street. Their first kiss is a mess under the Halifax Clock House and it isn't until the jeers and catcalls from the drunken masses pierce through their whiskey and beer muddled minds that the two managed to hail a cab to Merlin's place.

* * *

It starts out innocently. He notices that Arthur has commandeered his "Cows" shot glass when they have a party at the house Arthur shares with his roommates Leon and Percival. He teases Arthur about his kleptomaniac ways, but soon forgets to keep teasing Arthur when the idiot pulls Merlin into his bedroom and quickly gets Merlin out of his pants.

Arthur takes to wearing Merlin's Montague Regional High School t-shirt around Merlin's apartment even though it is way too small for him. Merlin does not say anything because he rather likes the way it clings to Arthur's abs and shows bits of skin when he bends over or sits down or reaches for anything. It is suddenly Merlin's favourite shirt.

Island memorabilia finds its way out of Merlin's apartment and into Arthur's with increasing frequency.

* * *

After one month of fooling around they make their relationship official during a conversation held in the post-coital glow.

"So, we're officially going out?" Arthur asks for the sixth time, smiling and looking a bit shellshocked. Merlin chuckles as he presses a kiss to his collarbone.

"Yep," Merlin says. "Even though you're a klepto."

"I keep telling you I am not a klepto!" Arthur argues, flipping Merlin to pin him to the mattress.

"Sure you're not," Merlin agrees, pausing and waiting for Arthur to relax before adding, "Klepto."

* * *

He starts to notice that Arthur not only asks Merlin about the Island quite often, but he knows random facts even Merlin had never heard of before. He knows Canada's smallest library was located in Cardigan, PEI and that nineteen thousand copies of Anne of Green Gable were sold within the first five months.

"Have you ever been to the Anne of Green Gable place?" Arthur asks as they eat pizza, curled up on Merlin's sofa watching the Mercer Report.

"No," Merlin says, trying to decide which remaining piece is the best by determining how much cheese is on each.

"Why not?" Arthur asks.

"It was practically on the other side of the Island," Merlin says offhandedly.

"So, what? It was an hour away?" Arthur teases, knowing that Merlin is very protective of his province's size.

"It was an hour and a half I'll have you know," Merlin says, digging a toe into Arthur's thigh until he yelps and swats Merlin's foot away.

"It takes that long just to get out of Toronto practically," Arthur argues.

"Why would I even want to visit there?" Merlin laughs. "Anne of Green Gables is horrible. I might as well throw myself into a pit of lobsters, it would be more fun."

Arthur gets quiet and then leaves the room. Merlin does not understand what just happened.

* * *

Leon let's Merlin into Arthur's place and he waits to confront Arthur in his bedroom. He tries to decide if he should be blunt about the matter and try to shake out an answer for the complete silence he has been treated to, or if he should try a more calm approach. The large double-double he drank before arriving is not helping his nerves at all. He paces around the room.

On his twentieth pace - and really Arthur should have been home three minutes ago! - he notices a book sticking out from Arthur's bed. Arthur is always messy and Merlin has found himself picking up after the idiot all the time. It is almost instinct to pick up the book and place it back on the bookshelf. When he has it in his hands, Merlin freezes.

Anne of Green Gables. Arthur is hiding Anne of Green Gables under his bed. Suddenly the last actual conversation comes rushing back to him and he starts to get angry at Arthur. Why had the idiot not told him to stuff it if he liked stupid Anne of Green Gables that much? Why the silent treatment?

Merlin tosses the book onto Arthur's pillow and continues pacing.

Arthur is now ten minutes late getting home. Merlin stares at the book.

The book is obviously second hand. Its front cover so worn that it is being held together by tape, the colour faded and badly creased. Merlin wonders how old the book is. He flips it open and notices a note has been beautifully handwritten inside the front cover.

To My Darling Arthur,  
May this book bring you as much joy as it has me. Never stop dreaming.  
All my love,  
Your Mother

Merlin swallows past the lump in his throat. All his anger is gone, instead replaced by a sense of guilt and grief. He knew Arthur's mother had died when he was little, and that after his father remarried Morgana's mother there had not been much left for Arthur to remember his mother by. Feeling too overwhelmed, Merlin runs out of the house, he blindly runs into Percival in the hallway.

"Are you okay? Arthur just texted that he was held up at work," Percival says. "Should be here soon."

"I'm … I need to go," Merlin says and runs all the way to the bus station.

* * *

It is a sign of how crazy Merlin is that he was white-knuckling the steering wheel of a rental car as he drove through Halifax. He had blocked the exit at Scotia Square for ten minutes before the person behind him started to honk impatiently, too scared and overwhelmed by the many lanes of traffic to move.

By the time he makes it to Arthur's, he sees a bewildered Arthur and a smiling Leon holding an overnight bag waiting for him on the sidewalk.

"Get in!" Merlin calls, rolling down the passenger window and smiling up at Arthur's perplexed expression.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"We're going on a trip. You'll love it," Merlin promises. "Now come in."

"I can't just go on a trip," Arthur argues. "I haven't even packed."

"Yes you can, and Leon packed for you, isn't that right Leon?"

"Sure is," Leon laughs, quickly throwing the bag into the backseat of the rental. "Enjoy yourself you two."

"But …"

"Come on, Arthur," Merlin pleads.

"Fine."

Arthur will not stop asking where they are headed or how long they will be at the mystery location or if Merlin was planning on murdering him in the middle of nowhere.

"I only plan on murdering you if you keep asking where we're heading," Merlin reassured him.

By the time they pull up to the ferry terminal in Digby, Arthur has gotten very quiet. They sit in the car, nothing around them but rolling forest, the ferry terminal and ocean.

"I … I found your book," Merlin admits. "I know why you were acting so weird."

"You were going through my things?" Arthur asks him, angry.

"No, I saw it on the floor and I went to put it away and I read the inscription and I know … I know, okay? And then I felt like a heel for saying it was stupid. Haven't even read it myself, but I always hated how people would hear you were from the Island and assume you would know all about Anne and potatoes and know a fisherman," Merlin tries to explain.

"You're Dad is a fisherman," Arthur points out.

"Not the point. I hated it on principal and never gave it a chance. But I know what it means to you, and I really care about you, and I know what it would mean to visit those places. Then I got thinking how much it means to me to be there with you when you do visit those places. So, I convinced Leon to help me kidnap you to apologize," Merlin finishes.

"You're taking me to Anne of Green Gables?" Arthur asks, staring wide eyed.

"Yes. I know it's not the best …" Merlin tries to say but Arthur cuts him off with a kiss.

"It's beyond the best," Arthur reassures him.

"Good."

* * *

Merlin enjoys the sites more than he thought he would. Of course, most of his entertainment comes from Arthur, who is practically vibrating with excitement. They choose to attend guided tours through the museum and grounds, but afterward as they wander the premise by themselves, Merlin realises how unnecessary that had been. Arthur is a walking encyclopedia of everything Anne of Green Gables. He tells Merlin his favourite parts of the books and listening to the enthusiasm and passion behind each retelling keeps Merlin fascinated. At the gift store, Arthur buys one of almost everything. He even saw Arthur hesitate over the hat with attached red braids (which he secretly bought when Arthur wasn't looking and was already planning some sort of prank to use it in).

That night, as Merlin tries to catch his breath after their latest round of make-up sex, Arthur kisses Merlin's shoulder.

"Thank you," he says, staring up at Merlin. "This really meant alot to me."

"Me too," Merlin admits. "I love your passion for Anne of Green Gables."

"Yeah? Well, I love your impromptu trips."

"I love how you blush when you think you've talked too much."

"I love how your ears stand out," Arthur teases.

"Hey! Fine then, I love how your … damnit why don't you have any flaws … crooked teeth! Ha! I love your crooked teeth!" Merlin says, happy to have found something.

"I love your lips," Arthur says giving him a chaste but loud smack on the lips.

"I love …." Arthur interrupts him by kissing him again.

"I love you," Arthur says softly. "And I really mean it, thank you."

"It's nothing," Merlin says, blushing under Arthur's serious gaze. "And you can make it up to me by coming to HaliCon with me. I'll be the one geeking out there."

"Oh god," Arthur groans. "Why would I go to that?"

"Because I love you too."

"Guess that's a good enough reason."

* * *

Merlin laughs at the sight of Arthur cooking with a Cow apron, Anne of Green Gable Mug in one hand and Prince Edward Island spatula in the other. He never should have told his mother about Arthur's addiction - she is now sending care packages of Island memorabilia to Arthur. And as an Anne-addict herself the two are now on first name basis.

As Arthur launches into a rant over something along the lines of a Blonde Anne and Merlin helps himself to the french fries already cooked, he doesn't think it could get much better than this.


End file.
